Nagareboshi
by Heiwa no Tenshi
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si los shinigamis descubrieran el mundo de Naruto? ¿Qué pasaría si éste estuviera tan lleno de energía espiritual que numerosos shinigamis deben ir a controlarla? Pero... ¿Y si 'alguien' la quisiera usar para destruir la Sociedad de Almas?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Tras un largo debate entre mi futago-san y yo (mentira, la primera k dijo fue esta) he decidido que Nagareboshi sea la primera historia que suba, ya que fue la primera que empecé a plasmar en papel.

En sus inicios fue un guión para manga, pero por falta de tiempo y experiencia en mangas lo empecé a pasar a papel… Y a su vez la falta de lectores que me den ánimos y los estudios hicieron que no siguiera para adelante… Pero espero que eso cambie

**Capitulo 1  
><strong>**Destino: el mundo real**

«Hoy es miércoles»

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando se despertó ese día. Y el segundo, fue el recordar que ese día no era cualquier miércoles... Era el día en el que la iban a mandar al mundo real.

Menudo plan, tras dos meses sin tener ninguna misión, no la apetecía nada tener que trabajar de nuevo, y mucho menos sin su capitán: 

Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la décima división. Matsumoto Rangiku, su subcapitana, algo que el resto de shinigamis no entendían, aunque nunca le habían explicado por qué pensaban que su capitán no podía ser su superior, pero a ella la daba igual, disfrutaba metiéndose con el pequeño niño prodigio.

Tras quedarse unos minutos más pensando, se decidió por fin a levantarse, no sería muy buena idea llegar tarde a la oficina del general, que ya la había regañado en otras ocasiones.

Fue entonces cuando oyó que se abría una puerta por la que entró alguien a quien en un principio no reconoció:

-Buenos días Matsumoto-san. Ya veo que has dormido bien.

«Esa voz... y ese peinado...»

-¿Kuchiki Rukia? ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?-la preguntó, mientras terminaba de desperezarse.

-Mi hermano me ha dicho que viniera a buscarte antes de ir a ver al general.

-Ya, pero... ¿quién te ha dejado pasar?

-Ah, eso. Ha sido tu capitán. Me le he encontrado cuando estaba saliendo del cuartel, y me a dicho que si quería encontrarte, que preguntara a alguien donde estaba el despacho.

-Umm... ¿Despacho?-miró a su alrededor, y descubrió que había pasado la noche en el sofá-Bueno, pues que se le va a hacer... Me arreglo un poco y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo

O.o.O

Una hora después, se dirigían al cuartel de la primera división. Era un edificio enorme y con una puerta gigantesca. Cuando se acercaron, descubrieron que junto a la puerta había una pequeña shinigami de pelo rosa, la subcapitana de la undécima división, Kusajishi Yachiru.

-¡Hola chicas!-las saludó Yachiru

-Hola Yachiru-dijo Rukia. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo- Oye Yachiru, ¿no ha venido ningún capitán? Es que mi hermano me ha dicho que nos acompañaría uno de los capitanes al mundo real...

-Sí, es la capitana Soi Fong-respondió Yachiru

-Y... ¿dónde es...-empezó a preguntar Rukia, pero unos gritos provenientes de la puerta la impidieron terminar la frase

-¿Pero como se atreve a mandarme a semejante lugar? ¡No pienso ir!

-Ahí la tienes Rukia-dijo Rangiku, con cara de susto.

Justo en ese momento, la enorme puerta empezó a abrirse, y de ella salió un hombre canoso y con bigote, el subcapitán de la primera división, Sasakibe Chôjirô:

-Buenos días, pueden ir pasando, el comandante general ya puede atenderlas

Las tres siguieron al subcapitán Sasakibe al interior del edificio, y se encontraron en el descomunal, pero altamente minimalista, despacho del comandante Yamamoto-Genryûsai Shigekuni.

Y allí estaba él, el hombre más poderoso de todas las divisiones, con su larga barga, su calva arrugada y su bastón.

Y junto a el, la shinigami más temida, y una de las más frías. Tenía el pelo de un color negro-azulado, y llevaba dos largas trenzas cubiertas por tiras blancas que terminaban en dos anillas doradas, pero las tres shinigamis que acababan de entrar no tuvieron tiempo para fijarse en ella, ya que la mirada colérica que tenía en esos momentos las hizo desviar la vista hacia otro lado.

-Bienvenidas,-dijo el comandante- lamento haberlas hecho esperar, tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar antes de recibirlas. Bueno, ¿saben exactamente para qué se las ha llamado?

-Nos van a enviar al mundo humano-dijo Rukia

-Bien, eso es, serán enviadas a la aldea de Konoha, en los países ninjas. Allí adoptaran las identidades de tres ninjas que les hemos conseguido, y realizarán las misiones que los capitanes situados en esa aldea les vayan encomendando, y las que tengan como ninjas.

-¿Cómo sabremos quienes son los shinigamis que ya se encuentran en la aldea?-preguntó Rangiku.

-Os encontraréis con vuestros escoltas nada más llegar al mundo humano, ellos se encargarán de informaros de vuestras situaciones. Ah, se me olvidaba, la capitana Soi Fong os acompañara hasta el mundo real, pero una vez allí, ella irá a otra aldea. ¿Está todo claro?

-¡Sí, señor!-dijeron todas menos la capitana.

-Bien. Sasakibe, acompáñalas al portal. Buen viaje.

O.o.O

-No pienso meterme ahí- dijo Rangiku- ¿Por qué este portal es... verde? ¿Y raro? Me da mala espina... Yo no voy.

-Venga Rangiku.-dijo Yachiru- Si ya verás como no es nada.

-¿Por qué este portal es diferente?-preguntó Rukia a Sasakibe.

-Los portales cuyo destino es el mundo ninja son diferentes a los demás debido a la gran cantidad de energía espiritual que hay en ellos-explicó Sasakibe.

Justo cuando estaba acabando de hablar, la capitana Soi Fong se adentró en el portal sin una sola palabra.

-Parece que tiene ganas de empezar a trabajar...-dijo Rukia.

-Bueno Rangiku, ya has visto que no se ha desintegrado ni nada, así que vamos.-dijo Yachiru, a la vez que empujaba (con ayuda de Rukia) a Rangiku hacia el portal que les llevaría hacia sus nuevas vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está otro capítulo de Nagareboshi. Esta vez lo he dejado más largo y creo que he corregido mi error con los guiones (siempre me lío, sobretodo porque según qué libro leas te lo encuentras de una forma o de otra…) tal y como me dijo ladyshinigami4 (¡muchas gracias por tu review!).

Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Capitulo 2  
><strong>**Las nuevas identidades**

«Un árbol» Eso fue lo primero que Rangiku pudo ver... Antes de estamparse contra él.

- ¡Matsumoto! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yachiru.

-Si... Creo que sí... ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?

-Está claro que un árbol Rangiku.

-No me refería a... – fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que quien le había contestado no era ninguna de sus acompañantes... Sino el capitán Kyôraku Shunsui, su compañero de borracheras – ¡Shunsui! Digo... ¡Capitán Kyôraku! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, se podría decir que soy tu escolta – le respondió Kyôraku riéndose.

-Bienvenidas, capitana Soi Fong, subcapitanas Kusajishi Yachiru y Matsumoto Rangiku... Y bienvenida Kuchiki Rukia, me alegro de verla – dijo una figura mientras salía de las sombras del bosque.

-¡Capitán Ukitake! – dijo una sorprendida Rukia –. ¿Cómo es que está usted también aquí?

-Fácil, porque yo soy otro de vuestros escoltas, junto con el capitán Komamura Sajin y el tercero al mando Madarame Ikkaku... – Ukitake fue súbitamente interrumpido por un veloz rayo rosa que resultó ser la subcapitana Yachiru abalanzándose sobre su tercero al mando.

-¡Bombilla! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya me parecía a mí que hacía mucho que no te daba palmaditas en la cabeza... – dijo Yachiru.

-Sí, subcapitana, y no hace falta que vuelva a hacerlo – dijo Ikkaku mientras intentaba sujetar, sin éxito, a su rápida superiora.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos separemos – dijo la última persona del grupo. Era muy alto, y tenía una cabeza de lobo, o zorro, de pelaje con tonos marrones por todo el cuerpo. Bajo su brazo, llevaba una especie de casco de madera que usaba cuando quería pasar desapercibido. Se trataba del capitán Komamura Sajin.

-Cierto – contestó el capitán Ukitake –. Kuchiki, tú te vienes conmigo a Konoha, la subcapitana Yachiru se irá también a Konoha con Ikkaku.

-La capitana Soi Fong vendrá conmigo al País del Viento – dijo de repente Komamura –. Nos vamos yendo, que la aldea oculta de la arena está bastante lejos y tardaremos en llegar aun usando el shuumpoo.

-Está bien – dijo Soi Fong. Ambos desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos – dijo Ukitake –. Nos vamos Kuchiki.

-Sí capitán – dijo esta –. Adiós chicas, espero vernos en Konoha.

-Sí, a ver si nos hacemos amigas bajo nuestras nuevas identidades – dijo Yachiru.

-Nos vemos Rukia – se despidió Rangiku.

De nuevo dos sombras desaparecieron en la penumbra, pero esta vez en otra dirección.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Ikkaku –. Subcapitana, sígame.

-¡Hasta luego Rangiku! – dijo ésta.

-¡Adiós! – se despidió Rangiku mientras veía cómo se iban Ikkaku y Yachiru.

-Bueno Rangiku, nos toca a nosotros – dijo Kyôraku.

-Error, el capitán Ukitake no ha dicho nada de que tenga que ir contigo – bromeó Rangiku –. Así que me voy yo sola.

-Bueno, si crees que vas a poder encontrar la aldea tu sola...

-Vale, vale... Venga, pues vámonos.

Y así el claro en el que se habían reunido quedó vacío y sin rastro de que ocho shinigamis acabaran de pasar por él.

o.O.o.O.o

Dos sombras veloces se movían entre las dunas del desierto del País del viento, en dirección a la aldea oculta de la arena. De pronto, una de las sombras se detuvo, siendo rápidamente imitada por la otra.

-Apártate – dijo la mayor de las sombras, algo que obtuvo un gesto de incredulidad y ofensa por parte de la otra.

-¿A qué viene...? – empezó a protestar Soi Fong, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido producido por el movimiento repentino de una duna, que dejó al descubierto la entrada a una especie de cueva.

-Este es uno de los pasadizos que llevan a la aldea de la arena. Son de uso exclusivo para ninjas de la arena – explicó Komamura mientras se adentraban en el túnel. Guió a la capitana por laberínticos corredores, hasta que se detuvo en una habitación. En ella, se encontraba una chica de unos dieciocho años. Era rubia, y llevaba el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas. Junto a ella, había un enorme objeto que Soi Fong no identificó en un principio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó la capitana. No recordaba haber visto a esa chica por la Sociedad de Almas, y dedujo que era una humana.

-Este es tu gigai. Temari, te presento a Soi Fong, tu shinigami.

-Encantada, Soi Fong – dijo la chica –. Como ya ha dicho Komamura, mi nombre es Temari y soy una kunoichi de la arena. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Y yo espero que todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto, aunque no me esperaba semejante comportamiento de usted, capitán Komamura – dijo Soi Fong –. ¿Dónde está mi verdadero gigai?

-Ya veo que el comandante Yamamoto no te ha explicado esto. Los gigais que solemos usar en el mundo humano no sirven en éste. Para poder presentarnos ante sus habitantes hemos de compartir el cuerpo de uno de ellos.

-¿Compartir un cuerpo? ¿Quiere decir que voy a tener que usar su cuerpo – dijo Soi Fong, señalando a Temari – mientras esté en el mundo ninja?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo puedes permitirlo? – preguntó Soi Fong, esta vez a Temari.

-Bueno, no puede decirse que sea muy cómodo tener a alguien en tu cabeza diciéndote cosas y compitiendo por controlar tu cuerpo, pero normalmente los shinigamis se limitan estar, pero no actuar – le explicó Temari.

-Asique voy a ser una mera conciencia de algo que se supone que es mi gigai.

-Le ruego que no hable así a mi alumna, shinigami. Es una excelente ninja y no toleraré que se la trate como a un simple objeto – oyeron todos que decía un hombre mientras se situaba junto al capitán Komamura.

-Oh, Baki, ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó Komamura.

-Controlando que no hubiera nada sospechoso por los alrededores. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, o el Kazekage empezará a preocuparse por su hermana.

o.O.o.O.o

Kilómetros más lejos, dos figuras avanzaban en dirección a la puerta de Konoha. Cuando ésta estuvo a la vista, Ukitake se detuvo, y se desvió del camino. Cerca de él, una joven de diecisiete años de pelo castaño recogido en dos moños y un hombre de unos treinta de pelo blanco peinado de una forma extraña y antigravitatoria les estaban esperando.

-Kakashi, Tenten, ésta es Kuchiki Rukia – les dijo Ukitake nada más acercarse –. Rukia, te presento a Kakashi, mi gigai, y a Tenten, que será la tuya.

-Hola – dijeron Rukia y Tenten a la vez, lo que las hizo reír un poco nerviosas.

-Bueno Rukia, puede que te resulte extraño, pero… - empezó a explicar Jushiro, pero fue interrumpido por Rukia.

-No se preocupe, capitán. Mi hermano me ha explicado algunas cosas sobre el mundo ninja, y entre ellas está la «relación» que he de tener con Tenten.

-Perfecto entonces – dijo Kakashi. Eso hizo que todo fuera más rápido, y en poco tiempo Ukitake y Rukia se unieron con Kakashi y Tenten.

-«Es incómodo» – pensó Rukia dentro de Tenten.

-«Lamento que mi cabeza no sea muy acogedora» – bromeó Tenten.

-«No, no, no es eso. Se siente raro el estar aquí, teniendo un cuerpo pero sin poder controlarlo totalmente» – se apresuró en aclarar Rukia, asustada por haber podido ofender a alguien con quien iba a tener que convivir durante mucho tiempo.

-«Tranquila, yo también me siento así. Kakashi me ha explicado que esto suele ocurrir, pero que como mucho tardaremos un par de horas en acostumbrarnos».

-«Espero que no sea tanto» – dijo Rukia –. «Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?»

-«Creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado» Kakashi-sensei, ¿hemos de hacer algo más? – preguntó Tenten para salir de dudas.

-No, eso es todo por hoy, aunque recuerda que mañana a las 7 tenemos reunión con la hokage.

-Perfecto. «Entonces te llevaré a ver mi casa, que ahora será también la tuya».

-«Genial, me gustaría verla y noto que estás cansada y ya casi ha oscurecido. Será mejor que descansemos para mañana».

o.O.o.O.o

Dentro de la aldea de Konoha, se encontraban las almas de Ikkaku y Yachiru, pero ambas estaban ocultas en gigais. Para los aldeanos, Maito Gai y Haruno Sakura estaban de vuelta de una misión.

-A ver Sakura, ¿te ha quedado claro a dónde tienes que ir mañana a medio día? – preguntó un hombre con mallas verdes y pelo estilo 'casco'.

-Sí, a la oficina de Tsunade – respondió con desgana Sakura.

-¿Qué es ese espíritu? – gritó Gai, poniendo su típica pose – ¡Quiero ver el espíritu de la juventud en ti, Sakura!

-«Otra vez no, Gai. Contrólate un poco, odio que hagas la pose guay, y si tú la haces, yo la hago» – dijo Ikkaku.

-«¡Vamos, Ikkaku! ¡Está llena de energía y espíritu juvenil, igual que tu danza de la suerte!».

-«¡No compares la danza de la suerte con esto! ¡La danza de la suerte, da suerte, y la pose guay no!».

-Esto… Gai-sensei, creo que mejor me voy yendo para casa. Mi madre quiere que le ayude con la cena – improvisó Sakura para escapar de Gai.

-«Que tipo tan gracioso. No me puedo creer que sea el gigai de Bombi, ¡mira cuanto pelo tiene!» – dijo Yachiru, mientras ella y Sakura se alejaban en el cuerpo de ésta.

-«Bueno, es raro encontrar casos como el nuestro, que tenemos el pelo del mismo color. No suele haber mucho parecido entre el shinigami y el ninja. Nosotras por ejemplo, aunque tenemos el pelo del mismo color yo soy más mayor que tú».

-«No creo, seguro que soy más mayor que cualquiera de vosotros, los ninjas».

-«Es verdad, vosotros envejecéis más despacio. Entonces debería decir que mi aspecto es más mayor que el tuyo».

-«Sí, se te empiezan a notar las arrugas de la edad» – bromeó Yachiru.

-«Ja, ja. Qué encanto de niña» – pensó Sakura .

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Lamento no ser muy rápida subiendo los caps, pero entre viajes y que estoy reescribiendo la historia antes de subirla (no me terminaba de convencer el borrador), no puedo ir más rápido…

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Matta nee


	3. Chapter 3

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo de Nagareboshi!

Espero que os guste

**Capitulo 3  
><strong>**El clan Hyuuga**

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la aldea, Matsumoto y Kyôraku acababan de llegar a un claro. Mientras el capitán se sentaba junto a un árbol, Rangiku miró a su alrededor en busca de los gigais, pero no los veía por ninguna parte.

-Oye, Shunsui… ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-A nuestros gigais – le contestó Kyoraku, mirándola de reojo mientras inclinaba su sombrero para que le tapara la cara.

-¿Nuestros gigais? ¿No los has escondido tú? – preguntó Matsumoto, sentándose cerca de su compañero.

-Digamos que van un poco por libre… – dijo el capitán de forma evasiva.

-¿Cómo que por libre? ¡Ni que los hubieras traído con una gikongai hasta aquí!

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué ves?

-Una cosita…

-No estamos jugando al veo-veo – dijo Rangiku, poniendo cara de enfadada.

-¿Veo-veo? ¡No sé qué clase de juego será, pero si estás tú, me apunto! – dijo un hombre que acababa de aparecer entre los árboles con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras miraba a la subcapitana.

-Oy, oy… Jiraya, ten cuidado con lo que dices o enfadarás a la señorita – dijo Shushui mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a Jiraya.

-¿Y éste quién es? – preguntó Rangiku, ignorando los anteriores comentarios del recién llegado.

-Permíteme que me presente, ¡soy Jiraya, el ermitaño sapo!

-Rangiku, te presento a mi gigai, Jiraya. Y ahí detrás está Hinata, la tuya.

Matsumoto entonces se percató de que entre los árboles había una figura más pequeña y discreta que la que acababa de aparecer. Se trataba de una chica de unos quince años de pelo negro-azulado y unos ojos blancos que le recordaron a Rangiku el color del pelo de Ichimaru Gin, su amigo de la infancia.

-E-esto… – dijo la chica, al parecer nerviosa por el examen de la shinigami.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, encantada de conocerte – se presentó con una sonrisa –. ¿Y tú eres…?

-¡Ah! Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata… Es un placer.

-Bien… Y una vez hechas las presentaciones… ¡Shunshui! – dijo Matsumoto, girándose hacia el capitán de la octava – ¿Qué es eso de que éstos son nuestros gigais? ¿Has tomado ya, sin esperar a que yo llegara para poder emborracharnos juntos? Si te has acabado el sake sin compartirlo conmigo, ¡no te perdonaré!

-¡Preciosa, yo te invito a todo el sake que quieras! – dijo Jiraya, tirándose sobre Matsumoto, pero recibiendo un golpe que le dejó por los suelos.

-Hum… En verdad no me apetecía tener que explicarte nada... Hinata, ¿puedes explicarle tú qué tiene que hacer? Ven, acércate.

-S-sí – dijo Hinata –. Matsumoto-san, yo seré su gigai. Tendremos que c-compartir mi cuer… – se interrumpió, inspirando profundamente – cuerpo, como han de hacer todos los shinigamis en este mundo con nosotros, los ninjas.

-Aaa… Bien, vale, ¿cómo lo hacemos? – dijo Rangiku tan tranquila, dejando perplejos a los demás.

-Me esperaba un poco más de resistencia por tu parte, Rangiku – dijo Kyoraku.

-¿A caso no te sorprende el tener que compartir cuerpo con alguien?

-Oh, eso… Es que ahora que Hinata me lo ha explicado, he caído en que mi capitán metió entre las páginas de una de mis revistas una hoja hablando de ello. Odio el papeleo, pero cuando empecé a leerla pensé que era alguna página extra y acabé leyéndomelo por encima.

-Bien, entonces ya es hora de que nos unamos – dijo Shusui, poniéndose en frente de Jiraya –. Mirad atentamente, os explicaremos ahora lo que deberéis hacer.

-Primero, tú, Hinata, deberás vaciar tu mente y pensar únicamente en que quieres que ella entre en tu mente – empezó a explicar Jiraya.

-Después tú, Rangiku, tendrás que concentrarte un poco más, pero en teoría lo que debes hacer para unirte con Hinata es lo mismo que cuando entras en un gigai, solo que una vez dentro te sentirás más incómoda y apretada – terminó de explicar Kyoraku.

Una vez dicho esto, los dos hombres hicieron lo que acababan de decir y así las dos atentas alumnas vieron cómo la forma de Kyoraku iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco, hasta que no quedó nada de él y Jiraya se giró hacia ellas, con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Impresionante… ¡Hinata, hagámoslo tú y yo ahora! – exclamó Rangiku.

-¡Sí! – dijo Hinata, sin una pizca de su timidez habitual al ser contagiada por el entusiasmo de Rangiku.

o.O.o.O.o

Poco después, el grupo se dirigía hacia Konoha, cuyos guardias les dejaron pasar sin problemas.

-Bueno chicas, nosotros tenemos que irnos a informar a Tsunade. Hinata, recuerda que debéis ir al campo de entrenamiento 22 mañana a primera hora a reuniros con los demás – dijo Jiraya.

-¡Sí!

Pero un grito interrumpió la despedida:

-¡Ermitaño pervertido! ¿Qué haces con Hinata? No la estarás acosando, ¿eh? – dijo un chico de más o menos la misma edad que Hinata.

-«Así que ermitaño pervertido... »– pensó Rangiku, divertida por la aparición del chico, un rubio que miraba con cara de zorro al gigai del capitán Kyoraku.

-«N-naruto-kun…» - pensó Hinata, a la vez que se sonrojaba por la presencia del rubio.

-«¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien? Está empezando a subir la temperatura aquí dentro… ¿No tendrás fiebre, verdad? »

-Hinata, estás muy roja… ¿Estás enferma? – dijo el rubio, acercándose a la chica y poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica, provocando que la 'fiebre' le subiera aún más a Hinata.

-«Oh… Ya veo…» – comentó Rangiku, que a pesar de su despiste ya había entendido el por qué la chica estaba así.

-Y-yo… M-me tengo que ir… Adios, Jiraya-san. A-adios, Naruto-kun, me alegro de haberte visto – dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo, maldiciendo mentalmente su timidez.

-«Ey, Hinata, ¿por qué huyes? » – le preguntó Rangiku –. «Te gusta ese chico, ¿verdad?

El pequeño interrogatorio no ayudó a calmar a Hinata, que no fue capaz de contestarla. Y prefirió no hacer caso a su nueva conciencia mientras se dirigía a la residencia Hyuuga.

-«Bien, estoy siendo ignorada por la única persona que en estos momentos me puede escuchar… » - dijo Rangiku, pero sin volver a sacar el tema del rubio, ya que no conocía lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber qué consejo darle.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, les recibió uno de los sirvientes:

-Hinata-sama, su padre la espera en su despacho.

-Gracias – dijo Hinata.

-«Vaya, menuda casita que tiene tu familia…» – comentó Rangiku mientras veía cómo la gente con la que se cruzaban, con el mismo color de ojos que había llamado la atención de Rangiku, saludaba a Hinata mientras ésta se dirigía al despacho de su padre.

-Bueno, el clan Hyuuga es bastante importante en la aldea, y mi padre no podría permitir que viviéramos en cualquier parte… Es muy tradicional, y les gusta que la gente vea el esplendor de nuestro clan.

-¿Y tu padre es…?

-Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? Mi padre es el líder del clan Hyuuga.

-¡Uau, mi gigai es la heredera de una familia famosa!

-Bueno, en principio si – dijo Hinata, a la vez que pedía permiso para entrar en una habitación, el despacho del líder del clan.

Lo primero que pensó Matsumoto al ver al padre de su gigai fue que ese hombre era extremadamente serio y extricto. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, hachado para atrás, y unos ojos idénticos a los de Hinata. Estaba mirando unos papeles e ignoró la llegada de su hija durante un buen rato, hasta que terminó su trabajo y dirigió una mirada fría a Hinata que recibió también de lleno Rangiku.

-Informa – dijo Hiashi.

-E-etto… La misión ha sido un éxito, padre – dijo Hinata, que consiguió controlar el tartamudeo que le estaba provocando el estar frente a su padre.

-Bien. Shinigami, bienvenido a la mansión Hyuuga. Espero que mi hija no sea una molestia para usted y que su estadía sea agradable. Ahora, retírense, tengo mucho trabajo – terminó por decir Hiashi.

-«Será bastardo» – pensó Rangiku –. «Hinata, espero que tu padre n ose encargue de la diplomacia en este clan, porque si no me da que vais a tener muchos conflictos…»

-«Oh, no digas eso, Rangiku » – pensó Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia a su padre y salía del despacho –. «Últimamente está muy ocupado, y está tan acostumbrado a no tener que tratarme a mí con cortesía que se le habrá hecho difícil ser correcto contigo estando dentro de mí».

-«Pues como siga así, en una de estas salgo y le digo cuatro cosit…» – en ese momento se detuvo su charla mental al ver que una pequeña figura se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

-Hermana – saludó la figura. Era una niña de 11 que tenía un gran parecido con el Hyuuga del que venían hablando shinigami y kunoichi por el pasillo.

-Hanabi… Me alegro de verte – dijo Hinata, mientras sonreía discretamente a su hermanita.

-Igualmente – dijo Hanabi. Sus ojos no eran tan expresivos como los de Hinata, pero Rangiku pudo ver que, a pesar de ser más serios que los de su querido capitán, la pequeña Hyuuga se ablandó un poco ante su hermana –. ¿Es cierto que te has convertido en gigai tu también?

-Así es. Se llama Matsumoto Rangiku. ¿La quieres conocer?

-Me encantaría – dijo Hanabi, intentando disimular su curiosidad por ver cara a cara a un shinigami –. Neji no quiere enseñarme el suyo, y llevo toda la semana intentando convencerle de que lo haga.

Pero Rangiku no tuvo tiempo de mostrarse a Hanabi, ya que unas cuantas personas venían hacia ellas y las hermanas tuvieron que irse, no sin antes acordar que Hanabi iría a la habitación de su hermana más tarde.

o.O.o.O.o

Hanabi se dirigió al dojo de entrenamiento. Dentro de poco tendría otra misión, y su sensei les había dicho a ella y sus compañeros que esta vez sería una de rango C y debía de prepararse y entrenar para demostrar que era una gran kunoichi.

Al llegar al dojo, vio que éste ya estaba ocupado por su primo Neji, el cual al ver que su prima había llegado detuvo su entrenamiento. Como casi todos los Hyuugas, Neji tenía el pelo castaño, bastante largo, los ojos blancos y una gran seriedad.

-Hanabi, ¿vienes a entrenar?

-Sí, pero puedo venir más tarde.

-No, tranquila. ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?

-Será un honor, Neji.

Y así empezó la sesión de entrenamiento más dura que Hanabi había tenido en mucho tiempo. Cuando era pequeña, su padre la entrenaba siempre que podía, pero a pesar de que esos entrenamientos era estrictos (MUY estrictos), los de Neji no se quedaban atrás, aunque era más amable que su padre y permitía pequeños descansos para recuperar fuerzas.

Al final del entrenamiento, mientras se limpiaban y refrescaban, estuvieron hablando un rato. Hanabi no tenía muchas conversaciones con su familia, aunque últimamente procuraba hablar con su hermana tanto como podía, y con su primo apenas lo hacía, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Sentía que cuando hablaba con él o son su hermana de cosas, aunque no fueran importantes, eran más una familia. Y Hanabi, a pesar de la seriedad Hyuuga, le gustaba tener una familia, gente en la que confiar y a la que contar sus cosas.

Aprovechando la situación, Hanabi intentó de nuevo que su primo le presentara a su shinigami y, de nuevo, éste se negó.

-Hanabi, los shinigamis no son juguetes que vas enseñando por ahí.

-¡Egoista! Pues para que lo sepas, Hinata me va a enseñar a su shinigami – dijo Hanabi, saliendo del dojo y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana.

-Espera, Hanabi. ¿Hinata es también un gigai?

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero contestarte? – le preguntó Hanabi, orgullosa de haber conseguido despertar la curiosidad del genio Hyuuga.

-Hanabi…

-Vale, vale… Sí, Hinata también tiene una shinigami. Se llama Marumoto o algo así, y ahora mismo me voy a conocerla.

Tras esto, Hanabi siguió su camino, dejando a su primo en un debate interno.

-«¿Te suena ese nombre?» – le preguntó Neji a su shinigami.

-«No recuerdo a ningún Marumoto, pero sí se de alguien con un nombre parecido con tan poca seriedad como para convertirse en el entretenimiento de una niña» – contestó el shinigami.

Sin decir nada más, Neji supo que debía seguir a su prima y comprobar las sospechas de su compañero sobre quién era el shinigami de su prima. Como si fuera a dejar a cualquiera dentro de ella.

¡Y esto es todo por hoy!

Al final me quedo muy 'Hyuuga'… En principio no lo era tanto, pero al reescribirlo puse nuevas partes y quedo así, ero al menos así tengo título para el capítulo. ¡Os aseguro que en el próximo hay más variedad! XD

¡Muchas gracias por leer y no dejar que mi pequeña locura caiga en el olvido!

A, una última cosita… El veo-veo es un juego, en el que una persona piensa en un objeto que está a la vista y el resto tienen que adivinar qué objeto es, con la letra por la que empieza el nombre del objeto como única pista. No sé si conocéis este juego (en España es muy conocido), o si en otros sitios se llama de otra forma, asique pongo la aclaración 'porsiaca'


End file.
